Adios mi amado Rey
by AloisPheles
Summary: Como puede soportar un corazón la traición de la persona que mas amas?


Antes de poderme ir a Liem, vivi una vida fantástica junto al hombre que siempre he amado en la vida, quien me dio todo el amor del mundo, todos los días eran diversión al extremo, nunca había día que fuese aburrido, todo para mi era mágico, pensé que vivía en mi burbuja rosa que nada podría romper mis ilusiones, pero como en toda relación había problemas y estos vinieron al momento en que nos íbamos a casar.

Dia tras dia, eran problemas o peleas continuas, y mas ahora con la llegada de un bebe que el mismo Sinbad, no conoce, ni conocería, porque?.. porque siempre postponia la boda, y nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle a él esto me entristecía, pero tenia miedo pensaba que nunca podría ser parte de su vida, pero cuando iba a suceder por fin mi sueño…. Se arruino al irme a Liem; la tierra de Lady Sheherezade

Pude despedirme de todos, aladdin, de mi maestro, de mis amigos.. todos.y cada uno de ellos con sus buenos deseos al partir. Pero del único que no pude hacerlo tal ves por el mismo orgullo era del mismo Sinbad, Rey de los 7 mares y mujeriego empedernido.. o debería llamarlo "hombreriego"…. Sentia mi corazón romperse al no saber de el por tanto tiempo, y el viaje duro varios días, con sus escalas para dejar a aladdin, morgiana y a Hakuryuu.

Y yo al llegar a Liem, me dediques entrenar mi cuerpo, y mi rukh ya que según me dijeron tenia una mezcla en mi interior, eso no me impidió controlarlo, incluso poder crear mi djinn completo, aunque me tarde mas de 2 años, ya que cuando salí de sindria , iba embarazado de Sina, al dar a luz al pequeño, Lady Sheherazade se encargaba de cuidarlo mientras yo entrenaba, por eso tarde 3 años en poder perfeccionar todo y no solo por eso, sin o porque dependía de mi todo, sacarlo adelante sin la necesidad de nadie, pero me dolía saber que mi pequeño preguntara por su padre, después entendió… que ni el sabia de el. Habia perdido toda comunicación con el, y mas porque yo me había enamorado de alguien mas, pero mi fantasía duro poco al saber que me engañaba con mi amigo.

Tarde enrecuperarme de esto, pero pude superarlo, al siguiente año, cuando Sina cumplió 4 regrese a Sindria había pedido que los demás no dijeran anda, sin embargo al llegar con Sina, todos actuaban raro, no entendía porque, hice caso omiso y fui a ver a Sinbad en su habitación, deje a Sina un poco mas atrás apea darle la sorpresa al mayor, pero apenas abro la puerta y vi a silbad con Jafar, hablando, teniendo relaciones, viendo que lo disfrutaba, algo en mi se fue rompiendo, pensaba que me esperaría, pero no fue así… ahí veia la importancia de mi relación con el, que había sido entonces? Cerre la puerta y tome a mi pequeño de la mano, me miraba confundido y yo no pude decirle nada.

Me hospede en un hotel con el poco dinero que me quedaba, ahí estuve todo el día, sollozando, lo necesitaba, el único que fue a verme fue sherrkan, el cual me consoló, pero de un modo muy gentil nunca me hizo nada que me dañara, medica que no era el único.. si no también Judal se metía con el rey. Eso hizo que tomara mi decisión, aunque eso me costara mi vida, mi orgullo y mi integridad. Agradeci por todo a mi maestro, no quería saber mas de esto ni siquiera despediré de nadie, no quería saber mas de Sindria, por lo que regrese con Sina a Baldad mi verdadero hogar. Pero llegar ahí.. también hubo trabas para reconquistarlo, tenia que casarme, pero demostrando que daría mi vida y todo hacia kouen me permitió gobernar con ayuda de kougyoku, solo teníamos que fingir frente a los demás reinos "nuestro matrimonio" y lea gradeciap or lo comprensivo.

Así paso otro año, yo me hacia mas grande y con mas experiencia, al igual que mi pequeño Sina, que ya no era tan pequeño, pero me enorgullecía que pudiera formar relaciones con cualquier tipode persona, era justo, y bondadoso, algo que yo había perdido, me decían el Rey tirano, pero justo, n dejaba que mis ciudadanos sufrieran como lo que yo, pero no pude controlar una guerra con la misma Lady Sheherazade, baldad quedo casi destrozado, pero gracias a Kouen pudimos evitar la invasión de Liem. Lo único en mi cabeza era encontrar a mi bebe, a mi niño, la luz de mi vida, mi único anhelo, sin embargo entre los escombros pude encontrar su cuerpo, pensaba que había estado bien, que le habían cuidado bien… pero pareció que se separo de ellos para buscarme, y fue cuando la viga cayo sobre el, lo saque rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde, mi niño habiam huerto, el vacío que sentía, se completo, lloraba, gritaba, sufría. Lo cargue con delicadeza, como si se fuera romper, porque el y no yo?… porque debió morir , esta maldita guerra ocasiono el mayor de los daños.

Odiaba el lugar que me acogio me había arrebatado el ultimo aliento de esperanza, ahora si ya había perdido todo, a silbad con otros, a toto con mi amigo, mi país, mis amigos, ahora a mi hijo. Kuoha me abrazo nos hicimos buenos amigos, trataba de consolarme , pero no podía, mi corazón se llenaba de odio, solo quería matara todo reim por lo que hicieron , por todo el dolor que sentía, al día siguiente enterré a mi hijo,Kouen a su modo me animo, al igual que Koumei, pero kouha y kougyoku parecieron afectado ya que se habían encariñaron de él, mis ojos solo se fijaban en el pequeño sarcófago que iban metiendo a la tierra, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, y mas al ver que ya no podría ver su sonrisa, oír su voz,sus hermosos ojos. Me sentía perdido, No sabia que camino tomar. Mi duelo me tomo otro año, en el cual había cambiado mucho, obedecía kouen, a koumei, kouha m regañaba por ya no ser yo mismo, pero ya no tenia nada por el cual luchar, simplemente me había vuelto un tirano al tener mi reino de vuelta, mis ojos no demostraban absolutamente nada, no tenia razones para seguir viviendo, así que solo estaba cuidando lo que alguna vez fue mi familia, cada 15 días iba a sus tumbas, la de cassim, la de mi Sina, la de mis padres, les dejaba flores y todo lo que les gustaba.

Ese mismo dia del aniversario de la muerte de Sina tuve una visita algo impresionante, el mismísimo Rey Sinbad, elcual nos buscaba por restablecer los nexos comerciales con Baldadd, aun así, sabia que nunca pasaría, fui lo mas hiriente posible, pero lo que realmente quería era que se fuera, ya que en el veia a Sina, quería que se fuera, le dije miles decoras para que se fuera, aparte casi 6 años de no verle , le hacían sentir raro, pero recordar lo que vio con quien alguna vez confió ledolia en el alma, no superaría eso, Tal vez el mismo tampoco espero al mayor pero … nunca hubo una relación sexual, tanto tenia en mente que me confundía, nunca le hubiera hecho daño, nunca le hubiese traicionado de esa manera que todo se me junto… lloraba, como hace años no lo hacia, voltee con intensión de matarlo, y acabar mi sufrimiento, pero yo no era el indicado para poder hacerlo, el verme así de debil como cuando me conoció, le hizo preocuparse, al final de cuentas nunca deje de amarlo, y gracias el obtuve un hermoso hijo, el cual mesaba esperando, que quería en este moment, quería que lo hubiese conocido, y yo siempre le impedí a mi hijo que lo conociera, valla tontería mas grande cometí… debí haber hecho lo correcto a pesar de que odiara a Sinbad.

Tome su mano y le lleve a la tumbase nuestro hijo y lo único que le dije en ese momento fue… "nunca lo conociste y el tampoco, pero ahí esta nuestro hijo, murió hace un año en la fuera contra Reim… " al parecer a Sinbad también le afecto que vi sus ojos aguarse, me acerque a el y le abrace aunque fuese una ultima vez, nunca pensé que ese día llegaría, la promesa que le había hecho a la luna, se cumpliría frente a quien ame, di todo de mi, fui buen padre, le di una calidad de vida, fui un buen novio hasta donde pude, fui una buena persona, y un buen rey… pero ya estaba cansado, mi corazón solo latía porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, pero yo tendría el mismo tiempo que mi hijo muerto.

-Sinbad… Gracias… por todo.. aunque me traicionaste…. aunque no me esperaste…. nunca deje de amarte…. a pesar de que demostraba lo contrario… *entre sus ropas tenia una pequeña katana, mi cuestionamiento le parecía raro, me miraba preocupado, de loquee fuera a ser capaz de hacer* gracias por quererme… pero ya estoy cansado, no tengo mas motivos para vivir….

Le regrese el anillo de compromiso que nunca pude devolverle, le mirraba sonriente a pesar de mi mal estado, había enfaldado mucho, todo era un mar de confusión y ya no lo deseaba, saque mi pequeña katana, la cual me regalo Kouen cuando murió mi bebe, lloraba , jadeaba por los espasmos de sollozar, pero para que vivir una vida de sufrimiento.

Al sacar la katana, no deje que Sin, me lo impidiera corte por completo mi cuello, manchaba mis ropas de sangre, mis fuerzas se apagaban de poco a poco, mis brazos bajaron por completo dejando caer la katana que sostenía, mi cuerpo fue sostenido por Sinbad y lo ultimo que le dije fue "te amo".

Ahora soy una estrella que les cuida desde el cielo, soy su ángel guardián, que aunque no pude vivir la vida que deseaba, pude verle antes de morir, y demostrarle que a todo acto, tiene una consecuencia, la mía fue perder todo, y la de Sinbad, el no conocer a Sina así como verme morir por su traición.

Pero lo que se ahora y siempre…. es que TE AMO.

-Alibaba Saluja-


End file.
